


The Feelings That You Feel

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2010-2011 NHL Season, M/M, Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days later Ian wakes up to a series of texts:</p><p><em>do you think sidney crosby is a hufflepuff?</em> </p><p> <em>he's sort of like cedric diggory too</em></p><p> <em>does that make malkin krum? and the 2008 cup final the world cup?</em></p><p> <em>i have to have surgery :/</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feelings That You Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).



_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE DEPTH OF MY BOREDOM_ is the first message Ian gets from Kyle during training camp. _I HAVE WATCHED INCEPTION THREE TIMES TODAY IT MAKES LESS SENSE EVERY TIME._

When Ian goes to lunch with a bunch of the guys, he finds himself texting furiously under the table, arguing with Kyle about the logistics of the PASIV.

"Dude, who are you texting so much?" Crusher asks, trying to grab his phone. Ian shoves a hand against his face, still trying to type with his other hand.

"I am having a very important discussion about the science in Inception," he tells him, pushing Erik back down into his seat. But his eyes are suddenly twinkling dangerously.

"Are you talking to Kyle?" Ian doesn't even need to look to know what face he's making. Crusher seems to believe he's how they became friends, just because they all had played in world juniors together.

"He's high on pain meds and bored out of his mind, don't interfere with my humanitarian efforts to reduce the suffering of athletes on IR," Ian says with 75% percent of his mind focused on explaining how he thinks the kick works. "Besides, if I wasn't talking to Kyle, you would all have to hear about it."

"I liked Inception," Perry says neutrally.

Two days later Ian wakes up to a series of texts:

 _do you think sidney crosby is a hufflepuff?_

_he's sort of like cedric diggory too_

_does that make malkin krum? and the 2008 cup final the world cup?_

_i have to have surgery :/_

They spend the preseason texting back and forth. Ian doesn't make the opening night roster, and even the Rivermen only put him on the ice a handful of times in October. 

_at least you get to be on the ice_ , Kyle texts him. Which is fair, but it isn't like Kyle's team isn't eager to get him back onto it.

Ian tries not to whine too much about what seems like an excess of free time after nearly three years at Notre Dame. Kyle decides to rewatch Buffy, and without anything better to do (and admittedly some rust on his canon knowledge), Ian has his parents ship down his box sets.

For a while their conversation is mostly Ian sending all caps texts (and once a 2500 word email) about how everything went horribly wrong.

 _they never even explain how dawn works like psychologically for everyone_ , Kyle agrees.

In November Ian finally gets called up and joins the team on an east coast roadie. They have an extra day in New York before they leave for Columbus, so Ian texts him after their win against the Rangers, feeling weirdly hesitant. Just because Kyle texts him basically every day and is constantly demanding to know Ian's opinion doesn't mean that Kyle actually wants to hang out with him.

 _i'm trying to build hogwarts in minecraft come help_ , Kyle texts back, followed by his address.

Booker is jumping and slobbering all over him within seconds of stepping in the door. He's still all paws, and Ian can't help but let him. Kyle gives him an apologetic smile, tugging Booker down with his good arm. He presses his lips into a straight line, making his dimples appear. Ian swallows and makes himself look away. 

"It's okay," Ian says, scratching behind Booker's ear. "I know he's just a puppy."

"Puppy training is going a little slow, living the one handed life means picking my battles," Kyle says. He looks at Ian assessingly. "You really grew into your face."

"You really cut off a lot of hair," Ian says, eyeing what is basically a buzz cut. "You don't even look ginger anymore."

"Not everyone wants to look like a carrot."

"I don't know, I thought you made it work." They bro-hug awkwardly, and Ian is pretty sure it isn't just because Kyle's right arm is in a sling trapped between them.

Booker is undeterred in his attempts to slobber on Ian, but he follows them into the living room sedately enough. "Doing stuff with one hand is really hard," Kyle says absently, settling down in front of the TV with a mouse and keyboard. 

Ian's face goes warm. He sits a careful distance away on the sofa.

"Building this is going a lot slower than the last time I built something, even considering we have no canonical floor plans."

They stay up building Ravenclaw tower until Ian doesn't even really know when. He wakes up slumped against Kyle, leaning against his uninjured shoulder. He can hear his breathing, but isn't sure he's awake until he speaks.

"Do you remember world juniors?" Kyle murmurs at him. 

"Yeah." Ian's voice seems weirdly rough.

"I really regretted not kissing you at midnight," Kyle says, his voice somehow steady and quiet even though Ian's heart feels like it's going to beat right out of his chest.

"You did?"

"I still do."

"I wish you had," Ian says into Kyle's shoulder. He feels like his skin is too tight. Kyle's left hand lands on Ian's knee.

"I wanted to kiss you when you got here tonight." And Kyle is nudging him with his shoulder until he meets his eyes. Kyle is lit by the blue glow of the TV and Ian isn't sure how to interpret his expression. "When you smile your eyes crinkle, but just on one side," Kyle says, so close Ian can't really focus on him properly anymore. He smiles reflexively and Kyle presses his lips to the top of Ian's cheekbone next to his right eye.

Ian brushes his nose against Kyle's face, and kisses him properly. Kyle ends up on top of him on the sofa, his left arm braced on the cushion next to Ian's shoulder. He shoves his hands down Kyle's pants and can't resist telling him, "Three hands are definitely better than one." Kyle shuts him up with another kiss.

Kyle is already hard in his hands, eagerly rolling his hips and licking into Ian's mouth. "I know I just made a joke about about handjobs, but can I blow you?"

" _Yes_."

They shuffle around until Ian is on the floor between Kyle's legs, pants tossed aside. His dick is a nice length, and Ian wants it in his mouth yesterday. A hand lands heavily on his head, and Ian lets it push him down.

In the morning, Ian is sprawled over Kyle's left side and he's pretty sure Booker's head is on his hip. In between a few more rounds of sex, they watch the aired and unaired versions of the Sherlock pilot.

"Agatha Christie is totally responsible for making people think Watson is dumb!"

"And now Moffat is responsible for everyone thinking Holmes is canonically a sociopath!"

They watch The Great Mouse Detective over dinner, and Kyle grumbles through every one of Dawson's scenes. "Dumb, bumbling, way more than two years older." 

Kyle kisses him goodbye at the end of the day, the Blues go on to lose in an 8-1 bloodbath in Columbus, and when Ian gets home there's a package waiting for him from Topataco. 

The note says: _all watsons are better than hastings. (welcome to the nhl)_.

Ian sends Kyle a selfie of him wearing the shirt and adds _any holmes is better than poirot_.

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric from "draco and harry" by the whomping willows. 
> 
>  
> 
> [the watsons shirt by kate beaton.](https://goo.gl/images/jLCfPb)


End file.
